Star,Robin ¡¿y Red-X!
by IamYou'reDream
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si uno de tus mayores enemigos se uniera a tu equipo? ¿Intentando enamorar a la chica que amas?...Bueno,eso es lo que Robin,el líder de los titanes,tendrá que vivir luego de que Red-X se une al equipo de Titanes y se hace amigo de la princesa tamaraniana Starfire. Este es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo... así que espero sea de su agrado :D
1. Comienzo

Aclaro que los personajes NO me pertenecen,fueron creados por W.B.

Únicamente la idea es mía.

* * *

Todo parecía tranquilo en Jump-city ...bueno,¿Qué no parece tranquilo cuando son las tres de la mañana?,pero ese no es el punto. El mundo estaba relajado,cada persona durmiendo a los cinco jóvenes que vivían en la Torre de los Titanes...todo pacífico,con una brisa suave recorriendo los alrededores.

Hasta que...

Dentro de la Torre las paredes se tiñen de rojo y suena una molesta alarma,que hace despertar a cada uno de los Titanes,Ciborg se sentó frente a la computadora,revisando cual era el crimen.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Robin

-Red-X está robando un banco- dice el mitad humano,mitad robot-Les estoy enviando las coordenadas-

-Titanes...Vamos!-dijo el Chico maravilla a los demás,una vez que recibieron la posición en la que estaba ubicado el banco,todos corrieron a alistarse,obviamente,Chico bestia profirió una que otra queja,que fueron ignoradas por el grupo. Una vez que se encontraban listos comenzaron rumbo hacia el lugar de las coordenadas.

Cyborg iba en el auto-T,Chico Bestia,que se había transformado en halcón,aleteaba junto a Raven,quien levitaba sin emoción alguna reflejada en su rostro,junto a ellos dos,estaba Starfire,volando rápidamente,por ultimo,pero no por eso menos importante,al contrario,uno de los mas importantes iba Robin,el líder del grupo de superhéroes,en su motocicleta. Una vez que llegaron observaron a Red-X evitando los disparos de los guardias de seguridad,para este,esos disparos no eran mas que un juego,una vez que se aburrió,les lanzo dos X , haciendo que los guardias quedaran fijos a la pared.

-Titanes Ataquen!- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el líder,y con esas palabras,los cinco titanes,se dirigieron hacia el criminal,que no trataba de robar,si no,estaba jugando,lo cual dejo algo confundidos a los héroes,pero eso no les impidió que atacaran.

Y así comenzó la lucha,Chico Bestia,se transformó en un gorila que trataba de golpear a Red-X,pero este último evitaba con gran facilidad los golpes del chico verde,luego un aura negra rodeo al criminal,dejándolo sin movimientos,mientras que Chico Bestia aprovechaba para golpear de manera mas efectiva,justo cuando iba a proporcionar un gran puñetazo al criminal,desde el suelo,apareció una chica con capa negra,haciendo que el chico verde de orejas puntiagudas,se detuviera en seco,volviendo a su forma humana,para no aplastar a su compañera,pero al hacer eso dio un gran salto,aterrizando en la espalda de la chica gótica,quien al lograr levantarse,le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a su compañero. El aura negro que aprisionaba a Red-X desapareció lo cual aprovecho para escabullirse,pero de repente una lluvia de starbolts por parte de Starfire,el criminal los esquivaba,pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó,cayendo con un ruido sordo,la chica pelirroja se acercó a él,lo tomo de su traje y lo levantó con su súper fuerza,ella era incapaz de lastimar intencionalmente a alguien,y ese criminal no era la excepción,lo miro a los ojos, y el delincuente por unos momentos se quedó embobado por esos ojos verde esmeralda,que mostraban una inocencia enorme,pero luego recordó su lugar y con un veloz movimiento provocó que la heroína lo soltara,él la acorralo contra la pared.

-Hola hermosa,hace mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo Red-X aprisionando fuertemente a Starfire,mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-...- Starfire se quedó muda,provocando un silencio incómodo para ella.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA!- gritó Robin lanzando un disco eléctrico al brazo de Red-X,al momento de el disco entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del criminal,el disco expandió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo,dejando muy aturdido al criminal.

El Chico maravilla se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas - ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Robin a Starfire en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Si- dijo la dulce extraterrestre con una hermosa sonrisa,haciendo que Robin se sonroje y le devuelva la sonrisa.

- No te había visto Chico Pájaro- dijo de forma burlona el criminal. Robin ante ese nuevo sobre nombre apretó sus puños,provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Robin se tiró sobre Red-X y justo cuando se disponía a proporcionarle una fuerte patada,el ladrón se movió.

-Bueno...Lo siento niño bonito,será en otra ocasión- dijo Red-X después de dar una gran carcajada- Adiós Titanes!- gritó y tiró al piso una nube de humo,luego de que el humo se esparciera,no había rastros del criminal.

-Agh!- dijo molesto el líder al no ver al ladrón en el lugar.

Luego de todo eso,volvieron a la Torre,con Robin,obviamente enojado por no haber logrado capturar a ese criminal,que además de asaltar su ciudad,también quería conquistar a SU Starfire,lo cual,era lo que más le molestaba.

* * *

Bueno...este es el primer capítulo,se que no es muy bueno,pero es el primero que hago de este tipo...ojalá les guste.

Acepto mensajes que me ayuden a mejorar,y los agradezco,pero por favor les pido que no me envíen correos con insultos ni nada de eso...

Creo que eso sería todo,Adiós y que tengan un Buen día =)


	2. Obsesión y Discusión

Hola!...Bueno siendo sincera no pensaba subir el capítulo tan pronto,pero al parecer la inspiración me superó...Espero que les guste =)

Los personajes no me pertenecen ni los he creado yo,son originarios de W.B

Únicamente la idea me pertenece.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día en la Torre de los Titanes,pero esta vez era diferente a las otras,aunque Chico bestia seguía jugando,no era Cyborg su oponente,si no Raven,a quien el chico verde le había rogado hasta que ella aceptó jugar.

¿Por que Cyborg no estaba en su amado sillón como todo los días?

Esa pregunta es muy sencilla,él no estaba por que trataba de convencer nuevamente a Robin para que dejara su nueva obsesión... Buscar a Red-X,la pelea había ocurrido hace mas o menos cuatro días,pero el Chico maravilla,no olvidaba a ese criminal.

-Ya déjalo Robin... Algún día robara algo y lo encontraremos- trató de persuadir el mitad robot a Robin,quien no se había alejado de esa pantalla desde que llegaron -Starfire se esta preocupando- dijo Cyborg nuevamente.

_Starfire_- pensó Robin-_ ¿Como le podría explicar que hago todo esto...por ella?_

-No te creo- respondió el Chico maravilla a el intento de persuasión de su amigo- Si no,ella misma estaría a...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase,cuando de repente se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Cyborg,adelantandose a Robin.

-Hola amigos-dijo dulcemente la tamaraniana. Y al verla entrar Cyborg le pega con el codo a Robin,al mismo tiempo le comparte una sonrisa pícara.

-Hola Starfire- responden ambos héroes al únisono.

-Solo venía a ver como se encontraban,no han salido de la habitación en todo el día...- dijo preocupada Starfire.

-Yo no soy por quien debes preocuparte-dijo el hombre mitad robot,mientras señalaba con el dedo a Robin-

-...- después de su comentario todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

-Emmm...creo que mejor los dejare solos- y a continuación Cyborg salió de la habitación,corriendo hasta la llegó se escucho un grito al ver a Raven jugando en su lugar,luego de esos muchos golpes y "Auchs".

-Amigo Robin-dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio-Por que no dejas eso- y se acercó a él lentamente.

-No puedo dejar esto Star,si no lo encuentro va a seguir cometiendo crímenes- respondió Robin.

-Pero,si comete algún crimen más,todos nosotros te ayudaremos a capturarlo...Por favor-

-Ahhh...Star,entiende,solo quiero que la ciudad sea más segura para t...- por suerte se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de que saliera de su boca- p-para todos- corrigió.

-Entiendo-dijo bajando la cabeza,con la mirada en el suelo -Si cambias de opinión...Chico Bestia quiere ir a comer Pizza - Starfire levitó un poco,sin levantar la vista. Al ver esa acción Robin cedió.

-Ok,iré con ustedes...-dijo corriendo junto a Starfire -Tal vez tengas razón y tengo que dejar esto por un tiempo.

La princesa tamaraniana bajo la altura y miro a los ojos a su amigo,con esos ojos que ahora,solo transferían una alegría enorme,y lo abrazo.

-Bien!- grito Starfire - Vamos!- soltó el abrazo y tiro fuertemente a Robin.

* * *

Ya en la Pizzería...

- De Vegetales!-

-De Carne!-

- Vegetales!

-Carne!... Y punto!-

-Viejo...me he convertido en la mayoría de esos animales...Así que N-O!...VEGETALES!-

Comenzaron a discutir,como siempre,Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

-AMIGOS!- se escucho el grito de Starfire,quien trataba de que le prestaran atención hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿QUÉ?-preguntaron ambos titanes enojados.

La chica pelirroja se asustó ante aquel grito y se sonrojo levemente,al fijarse en eso,Robin tomo el control de la situación.

-Chicos,¿Por que no eligen una mitad carne y la otra mitad solo de vegetales?- dijo el líder.

Los héroes se miraron,al parecer no se les había ocurrido.

-Esta Bien- dijo Chico bestia,mientras encogía los hombros.

-Bien para mi también- complementó Cyborg.

-Problema resuelto...Yupii- dijo Raven con un tono un tanto sarcástico,a la cual todos miraron...No se esperaban una broma por parte de la chica gótica.

Luego de unos momentos,pidieron la pizza,y en cuanto les llegó a la mesa,todos se sirvieron ferozmente,y cuando ya quedaba solo quedaba un trozo,y Cyborg estaba por hacerlo girar para ver quien era el merecedor,se escucho como un vidrio se rompía. Todos miraron el lugar de los hechos,incluyendo a los cinco héroes,de pronto entre la gente que ya se había amontonado se pudo distinguir claramente un X volando por lo aires.

-Red-X- dijo Robin entre dientes- Titanes...Ataquen!

Red-X había escuchado el grito del superhéroe,por lo cual comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo,pero Starfire voló hasta el y le bloqueó el paso.

-Déjame pasar preciosa,no quiero pelear contigo- dijo el criminal.

- Yo tampoco quiero pelear- dijo la heroína inocentemente - Entonces... ¿Por qué no te disculpas por lo que hiciste y te entregas?

El ladrón se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

Robin,quien había escuchado todo,le dijo - Si no quieres luchar con Star,creo que querrás pelear conmigo-

-Oh... niño bueno no te había visto ahí- dijo de forma burlona el criminal - Claro que luchare contigo,siempre es un placer derrotarte-

Ante esas palabras,el líder de los Titanes,enfureció y se lanzó contra Red-X,quien al no ver venir ese ataque,no alcanzó a evitarlo,cayendo debajo del pelinegro. Pero el criminal envolvió sus brazos a través de el abdomen del Chico maravilla,tirando de él hacia abajo,y dando la vuelta rápidamente,tomando así el control del héroe.

- Eso fue demasiado sencillo- dijo Red-X,provocando a Robin- Creo que pelos de punta perdió agilidad,jajajajajaja- y con eso el criminal logró su objetivo,al héroe lo consumió la ira.

Robin soltó uno de sus brazos del fuerte agarre al que era sometido y golpeó fuertemente al criminal debajo del mentón,el criminal cayó de espaldas con un sonido sordo,mientras que el líder de los Titanes se restauraba,se dirigió donde Red-X que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Aún es sencillo?- preguntó Robin,con los puños presionados,tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-No... ahora es divertido- dijo el bandido. Y de un salto se logró poner en pie,luego se puso en posición de combate,pero un starbolt verde le llegó de lleno en una un grito volvió a caer al suelo,pero esta vez botó un proyectil de humo.

-NOO!- gritó Robin,que trato de afirmarlo antes de que huyera,pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Y-yo l-lo lament-to Robin- dijo Starfire apenada,pero su líder estaba demasiado enojado como para responder,si no quería decir alguna cosa,de la que después se pueda arrepentir.

-¿Robin?- dijo Starfire- ¿Robin?- repitió al no recibir respuesta.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él en un tono más amenazante y enojado del que hubiera querido.

- Lo siento- respondió nuevamente la tamaraniana.

-¿Por qué?- Robin ya estaba perdiendo el control,estaba muy enojado,por haber perdido nuevamente al criminal y la insistencia de Starfire no estaba ayudando.

_Contrólate,Contrólate- se repetía en la mente una y otra vez el líder._

-Por...- comenzó a decir la Titán pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Por atacarlo cuando yo lo tenía bajo control? o tal vez ¿Por dejar que huyera? - dijo Robin ya exasperado,después de unos segundos y varias respiraciones,volvió la vista a Starfire,quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos y al ver eso,se dio cuenta que había cometido un error,que había descargado su ira de la forma equivocada.

-Yo solo quería ayudar- dijo ella finalmente,mientras,que con los pocos pensamientos felices que pudo imaginar se elevo y se fue del lugar.

-STARFIRE!- gritó Robin con todas sus fuerzas,al ver como ella se alejaba. Él estaba a punto de ir a su motocicleta,pero una fría mano lo detuvo.

-Necesita su espacio- dijo Raven- y tú necesitas calmarte- ella le puso el dedo justo en el pecho,señalandolo.

-Pero...¿Si le pasa algo?- contestó preocupado Robin.

-Ella es fuerte,se puede cuidar sola durante unas horas- argumento Raven.

_¿Unas horas?- esas palabras crearon un eco en la mente del héroe._

- Bien...pero si no regresa a...-comenzó nuevamente el líder.

-Regresará...- dijo la chica gótica.

Robin se resignó y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de los cielos

-El tiene razón...lo tenía bajo control,hasta que yo ataque...¿POR QUE ATAQUE? - se criticaba en voz alta Starfire.

Ella se continuó criticando de forma cruel y dura,hasta que vio un rayo acercarse peligrosamente. Trató de esquivarlo,pero reaccionó demasiado tarde y el rayo le dio en su vientre,causando una herida.

-¿Qué...?- dijo la chica pelirroja,mientras que se sostenía el abdomen con ambas manos- ¿Qué es esto?¿Qué pasó?-

La princesa tamaraniana no pudo mantener más la altura,por lo cual comenzó a caer,cada vez se encontraba mas cerca del suelo y ya al estar a unos metros trató de frenar la caída. La bajada fue dura,pero gracias a sus intentos no fue fatal,eso sí ella salió con unos rasguños en el brazo.

Trato de levantarse,pero un pie le presionó la espalda, y no se pudo mover,ya que las manos las tenía en el estómago.

La persona,de una patada le hizo dar la vuelta,mostrando quien era,ahora la pobre chica herida estaba mucho más asustada que cuando estaba cayendo,se quedo muda,y cada vez se sentía mas débil,pero antes de caer en la completa oscuridad,dijo una sola palabra.

-Slade- fue la única palabra y más que palabra fue un susurro,lleno de terror.

Y luego de eso... Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Y que les pareció?, se que bastante mas extenso al primer capítulo,pero cuando empecé a escribir,no me pudo detener.

Acepto felizmente Reviews que me ayuden a mejorar,si tengo faltas ortográficas,etc,pero Por favor no me envíen insultos.

Les recuerdo que recién estoy comenzando,poco a poco intento progresar.


	3. ¿Y Starfire?

Hola Poshitas!... ¿Sabían? Yo al comienzo no tenia pensado subir taaaan pronto los capítulos 2 y 3,pero están aquí y todo gracias a ustedes...

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! por todos los Reviews que me han enviado,de verdad me alegran mucho y eso también provoca que mi inspiración fluya C:

Los personajes no me pertenecen,fueron creados por W.B

Únicamente la idea es mía :)

* * *

-Cálmate viejo...- dijo Chico Bestia al ver a Robin,mirar directamente la puerta de la Torre.

-No puedo Chico Bestia...ya oscureció y ella aún no vuelve- respondió preocupado Robin.

-Seguramente fue a dar un paseo...¿Por que no llamamos a Los Titanes Este?- se metió Cyborg.

-¿Para...? - preguntó Chico Bestia,que todavía no entendía lo que pensaba o por que pensaba hacer eso su amigo metálico.

-Uff,Bestita,me refiero a que llamemos a los Titanes Este,para ver si Star esta con ellos- contestó Cyborg.

-Sí...Buena idea Cyborg- dijo Robin.

Cyborg,después de que su líder dijera eso,se sentó frente a la computadora y comenzó a teclear unas cosas tan rápidamente que era muy difícil ver de que se trataba,Robin esperaba impaciente,luego de unos minutos se escucho la voz de Abeja tras la pantalla.

-Hola,Chispita- dijo alegre la líder de los Titanes Este. Cyborg iba a responder,pero el Chico Maravilla se interpuso.

-Hola Abeja,¿Por casualidad has visto a Star?- preguntó Robin,quien además de preguntar,buscaba con la mirada a su dulce extraterrestre,pero para su decepción,no se veía en ningún lado,pero aún así quería oírlo por parte de Abeja.

-No Robin,Starfire no ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo- le contestó algo preocupada- ¿Por qué?

-Porque...- intentó responder el Chico Maravilla,pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta,sin dejarlo hablar.

-Porque ella y Robin tuvieron una pequeña... discordia,Star se fue y desde ese momento no sabemos nada de ella... nos estamos preocupando- dijo Cyborg ayudando a su amigo y líder.

- ¡¿Quééééé?!- la cara de Veloz tapó toda la pantalla- ¿No saben donde esta mi dulce Starfire?

-NO ES **TU** STARFIRE!- le gritó mas que molesto Robin.

-Chicos- les interrumpió Abeja alejando a Veloz de la pantalla- creo que luego se podrán pelear por Starfire...ahora debemos centrarnos en encontrarla.

-Si tienes razón- dijo el chico de máscara y cabello negro.

-¿Debemos?- preguntó Chico Bestia,todos se dieron vuelta,se habían olvidado de que estaba allí.

-SI- decidió la líder- Nosotros también iremos a ayudarlos,ella es nuestra amiga...¡Ah! y Hola Chico Bestia- saludó

-Muchas gracias Abeja- agradeció Robin -De verdad.

-Por nada- sonrió la chica de dos tomates- Nos vemos allá...- y luego de eso la llamada se terminó.

-Pues,más ayuda y la encontraremos más rápido- dijo Cyborg,emocionado por que Abeja estuviera en camino.

-Si...-dijo Robin- supongo.

-Oigan chicos... ¿Y Raven?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Meditando,tú sabes como es- contestó Cyborg.

-Siii,voy a ver como está- y después de eso,el chico verde salió de la habitación.

* * *

En la oscura habitación de Raven...

-Azarath Metrion Zhintos- repetía una y otra vez Raven,sentada en una pose de indio,levitando unos centímetros sobre el aire.

Todos creían que la chica gótica estaba meditando,como siempre,pero en realidad ella estaba,intentando localizar a Starfire,o entrar a su mente. La chica oscura ya se estaba preocupando,ya que hace bastante tiempo estaba tratando de entrar en la mente de Star,pero no lo lograba...Y eso no era nada bueno. Ya que si no podía entrar en la mente de alguien existían 3 razones:

-Su mente era muy fuerte o tenía un hechizo sobre el: Lo cual no era posible ya que ella ya había estado dentro de la mente de su amiga en varias ocasiones.

-Esa persona nunca existió o estaba muerta: La hechicera se negaba a pensar en esa opción,le asustaba pensar en eso.

-Y la última,y la que le parecía mas probable, la persona se encontraba inconsciente: Era la opción que más le agradaba a Raven y la que pensaba,era más posible.

La chica gótica continuaba intentando,no pensaba rendirse hasta que supiera donde se encontraba su "hermana",o si estaba bien.

-Azarath Metrion Zhi...- no alcanzó a terminar,cuando se sintieron unos golpes en la puerta,y sin decir nada abrió un poco la puerta. Rodó los ojos al ver que era el molestoso Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo cortante Raven

-Solo quería decirte que los Titanes Este vendrán a ayudar en la búsqueda de Star- contestó Chico Bestia.

-Bien- respondió la chica- Ahora...vete- y después de eso le cerró la puerta en las narices del chico.

Pero una palabra no podía salirse de su cabeza.

_Búsqueda,¿Búsqueda?- se decía una y otra vez- ¿Vamos a comenzar una búsqueda?... Ojalá la encontremos pronto._

* * *

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento,hasta que por fin los Titanes Este llegaron a la Torre de los Titanes en Jump-city.

-Hola!- se saludaron los titanes entre sí.

-¿Han sabido algo de ella?- se apresuró a preguntar Abeja.

-No,nada- dijo Robin bajando la cabeza. Al verlo así Cyborg y Abeja le pusieron las manos en los hombros,como muestra de apoyo,pero ambos por casualidad chocaron las manos entre sí y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-No te preocupes,para eso estamos nosotros aquí- dijo Aqualad.

-Si,para encontrar a la bella Starfire- añadió Veloz. A el Chico Maravilla no le agradó el comentario del Titán del Este,pero estaba demasiado preocupado como para enojarse.

-Bien...-dijo Robin-Comencemos el rastreo,contra antes mejor-

-Sería mejor que nos separemos,así cubrimos más espacio- dijo Chico Bestia,al oír esto del chico,todos miraron sorprendidos,si había algo que no esperaban era un comentario inteligente por parte del chico verde.

-Tienes razón Chico Bestia- comenzó el Chico maravilla,aún sorprendido- Abeja,tú irás con Cyborg. Aqualad,Veloz, ustedes serán otro grupo. Raven,Más y Menos,irán Bestia y yo iremos juntos... ¿Entendido?

-No se puede cambiar d...- empezaba una queja Veloz.

-NO!...no hay cambio de grupo- cada vez que se trataba de ese héroe,Robin se enojaba sin razón,bueno,sin razón aparente,pero en el fondo al Chico maravilla le molestaba que él estuviera detrás de SU Star.

Aqualad ignoró lo que habían dicho sus amigos.- ¿En qué sectores?.

-Abeja y Cyborg ustedes, en el sur y el este. Aqualad y Veloz- este último lo mencionó con algo de molestia- ustedes irán al norte, Raven,Más y Menos ustedes van al oeste. Chico Bestia y yo todo el centro... ¿Todos tienen comunicadores?- preguntó por último Robin.

A lo que todos respondieron con un -Sí- y con eso,cada grupo se fue en su sector determinado.

* * *

Mientras tanto,en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Strarfire,yacía inconsciente en el suelo,pero poco a poco estaba reaccionando. Cuando logró abrir los ojos,se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el mismo edificio ,en el que se había desmayado.

_¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué hago aquí?¿Quién me trajo?..._

Esas preguntan no se salían de la cabeza de la pelirroja,pero con el tiempo,comenzaba a recuperar la memoria,recordó lo último que vieron sus ojos.

_NO,NO,NO...-Se decía internamente_

Pero de repente,una figura se cernió frente ella.

-¿Cómo has despertado?- preguntó la voz,con tono lleno de maldad.

-...- Starfire se negaba a responder,por qué ella sabía,que si contestaba,existían dos opciones,la primera,su voz sonaría rota y empapada en miedo,y ella no quería que él se diera cuenta de su miedo,la segunda,no saldrían las palabras y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos,lograrían su objetivo y no las podría parar. En ambos casos se vería débil y colmada de miedo.

-¿No piensas responder?...Eso es de mala educación,sobre todo con quien te curó la herida- Ella estaba confundida ¿Curar la herida?,entonces se acordó de la dolorosa herida que estaba ubicada en su abdomen,se llevó la mano al lugar y efectivamente,la lesión que estaba antes,ahora estaba cubierta por una gasa y incluso se podría decir que estaba limpia.

_¿Me curó la herida?- se preguntó así misma- No puede ser...¿Trata de confundirme?,seguro me hará confiar en él y luego me usará contra mis amigos- la imagen de Robin apareció en la mente de la pelirroja- si...debe ser eso._

-Gracias- dijo la tamaraniana,pero lo dijo para que no pensara que era una ingrata o que tenía tanto miedo como para responder, aunque fuera al escuchar su voz,se sorprendió...sonó tan enfadada...

-Por nada,pero no te acostumbres- contestó secamente el villano. Luego se formó un silencio,pero no de esos incomodos,si no de los que se crean cuando el cazador tiene a su presa,el aire estaba cargado de temor,confusión y enojo,todo gracias a la princesa pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué me trajiste?- cuestionó la chica.

-Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- respondió el criminal,con una calma que hacía enojar. Starfire se levantó.

- Este es el debido tiempo!...DIMELO AHORA!- gritó,no quería ser parte de sus juegos,no a ella,que había sido testigo de lo que esos engañosos juegos le habían hecho a Robin,su líder,su amigo.

-Creo que hay que enseñarte algunas lecciones- dijo mientras sacaba un control.

Starfire se dio cuenta del control y se preguntó para que servía,de repente se miro el cuerpo y se asombró al descubrir que no estaba vestida con su ropa normal,llevaba un traje parecido al que Robin utilizó cuando fue aprendiz de Slade,pero este tenía el sector del estómago abierto.

-Tiempo de la primera clase- dijo el villano de máscara bicolor y movió una llave redonda que se encontraba en medio del control,señalando el 2. Después de eso Starfire sintió como si su cuerpo quemara,ardía todo dentro de ella,pero no pudo hacer más que dar gritos de dolor,era horrible,unas lagrimas de tortura salieron de sus ojos.

-PARA!...POR FAVOR!- suplicaba ella,sabía que no se veía fuerte y dura como quería,pero ya no le importaba,con tal que ese dolor cesara.

-Se paciente-contestó Slade,como si esa muestra de dolor fuera algún tipo de diversión. Starfire,se sentía cada vez más débil,no soportaría mucho tiempo más.

Slade paro el sufrimiento de la chica,para luego verla caer otra vez inconsciente.

La princesa tamaraniana,por su parte,se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad

* * *

-¿Hay algún rastro de ella?- preguntó Robin por su comunicador.

-Nada por el sur,estamos en el este- respondió Cyborg.

-Tampoco por el norte- dijo Aqualad.

-Ni por el oeste,señor Robin- dijeron Más y Menos.

-Bien titanes,sigan buscando- Dijo el líder,que ahora estaba mucho más preocupado.

-La encontraremos- le aseguró Chico Bestia.

-No lo creo Chico Bestia- respondió Robin sin mucho ánimo.

-Te lo prometo- Robin no esperaba esas palabras,que aunque eran muy cortas,tenían mucho valor.

-Gracias amigo- contestó el Chico Maravilla.

* * *

Acepto felizmente Reviews constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar ;),pero por favor sin insultos...

Bye! Cuidense


	4. Red-X¿Se rinde?

Hola Poshitas! Como están?...Gracias por sus comentarios :) de verdad me ayudan mucho,se que soy bastante nueva,pero igualmente su apoyo me ayuda a crecer de a poquito. :D

Los personajes no los he creado yo,son originarios de W.B (Warner Bros)

Únicamente la idea es mía.

* * *

Ya era el tercer día de búsqueda,y ninguno de los Titanes se rendía,los Titanes Este,aún no volvían,por dos razones,una,a pesar del dolor que conllevaba no saber donde estaba Starfire,se divertían mucho y dos,Veloz,se resistía a irse,hasta que viera nuevamente a la dulce pelirroja.

Todos,menos Chico Bestia que estaba disfrutando un delicioso tofu, estaban almorzando en la Torre,un estofado preparado por Cyborg,con la ayuda de algunas personas,absolutamente todo se sentía perfecto,excepto la falta de la extraterrestre y ese detalle no se podía olvidar,ya que en la mesa,había una silla vacía,pero... De pronto la sala se colorea de rojo y suena una alarma,Cyborg,se apresura hacia la computadora,y teclea cosas una y otra vez.

-¿Quien es?- pregunta Robin.

-Red-X - dice el humano mitad robot,adoptando de inmediato un tono de voz mas duro y enojado.

-¿Dónde?- pregunta Abeja.

-En una joyería,sus comunicadores ya tienen los planos y la ubicación- responde Cyborg.

-Titanes,vamos!- gritó Robin y todos se apresuraron hacia los automóviles.

Como siempre,Cyborg iba en el auto-T,pero esta vez acompañando de Aqualad,Veloz,Más y ,estaba en su motocicleta, Raven, levitaba y a su lado,Chico Bestia transformado en un á alguien faltaba,alguien que completaba el equipo,sin ella,el equipo se podía sentir incompleto,pero aún así seguirían dando lo mejor de sí,para derrotar al comenzaron rumbo a la joyería,a la cual no se demoraron mucho en llegar.

-Alto ahí Red-X!- le grito el líder una vez que entró al lugar y observó como todo estaba destruido.

-Oblígame- susurró el ladrón.

-Con gusto- contestó Robin y después comenzó la pelea.

Abeja,le disparó unas descargas amarillas con sus armas,pero el anti-héroe las esquivó,Veloz le lanzó unas flechas,las cuales también eludió,pero no pudo evitar el golpe de agua proporcionado por Aqualad,pero Red-X lanzó un gancho,tratando de aferrarse a algo más firme,cuando logró tomarse a la pared,se puso de pie,pero el cañón de Cyborg le llego de a poco el chico malo,se estaba Bestia,se convirtió en un gorila y lo mantuvo apretado,pero el criminal,se zafó de su apretón,cuando estaba corriendo hacía la libertad,una aura oscura lo atrapó.

-Ya no es tan fácil,¿Verdad?- preguntó de forma sarcástica Robin.

-¿Y Starfire?- es lo único que dijo el anti-héroe,ignorando el comentario de su enemigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo en susurro débil,¿Cómo podía responder a eso?- No te importa- es lo único que se le ocurrió.

-No lo sabes- contestó Red-X,más que una pregunta,fue una afirmación.

- Yo nunca dije eso- argumentó molesto Robin.

-Entonces dime... ¿Donde esta ella?- volvió a los demás titanes,miraban atentos la disputa que no dudaban que se crearía,y estaban preparados para entrometerse.

- NO...TE IMPORTA!- repitió el líder,perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Como sabes que no?- proseguía el villano,con una paz envidiable,pero esa calma era disimulada,ya que por dentro estaba gritando, sin embargo,él sabía que esa tranquilidad molestaba,irritaba e impacientaba al líder de los titanes.

-Lo sé,por que a quien le importa,lo demuestra- Robin tenía los nudillos blancos y cada vez deseaba más romper la cara que se encontraba detrás de la máscara,fuera quien fuera.

-Y se supone que tú ¿Si demuestras que ella te importa?- dijo el anti-héroe- Pues por lo que veo,tú siempre despreocupas a quien te importa,lo ignoras por temor,no aprecias lo que tienes y siempre LE HACES DAÑO A LO QUE QUIERES!- y por fin,la calma fingida desapareció.

Robin no podía reaccionar,había metido el dedo en la llaga,y dolía más que uno de sus enemigos lo supiera,¿Tan obvio era?.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio ante tal declaración,con las quijadas en el suelo y los ojos como platos.

-R-Robin- dijo tímidamente Chico Bestia- Viejo ¿Estás bien?.

-Déjame solo Chico Bestia- respondió molesto Robin,se alejó,se subió a su moto y se fue,nadie sabe a donde,pero se fue. Red-X tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-Si me disculpan,tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo el anti-héroe,disparó una bomba de humo y desapareció,nadie puedo hacer nada,seguían demasiado impresionados.

* * *

Robin se dirigió a un parque cercano,y se puso a pensar.

_¿Será verdad lo que dijo? ¿Solo lastimo lo que amo?...SI- se respondió __inconscientemente-NO- se contra-arrestaba el mismo- Si o No...Si- no sabía que pensar,él sabía que se alejaba de lo que le importaba,pero...¿Lo lastima?._

_Creo que SI,al alejarme de ellos,ellos se alejan de mí y eso los lastima- Y de pronto,millones de imágenes aparecieron en su mente,como por ejemplo,cuando se enojo con Starfire por que no vio a Slade,aunque al final,solo existía en su mente._

-Es verdad- dijo por fin e inesperadamente se vieron unas lágrimas se cayeron por debajo de la máscara.

Y ya no pudo detener las lágrimas,las que se ocultaban caían y caían,sin parar,por él suerte estaba solo.

* * *

-ALEJATE DE MÍ!- gritó Starfire,al ver como un guardia se acercaba a ella,lo cual últimamente no dejaba de suceder ¿Qué querían?

-No preciosa- él se siguió acercando,hasta que un starbolt le llegó en una pierna,ese guardia dio una gran grito de dolor,Starfire,que era incapaz de dejarlo ahí lastimado se acercó a él.

Pero nuevamente,el trato de alcanzarla,al observar eso,ella se alejó y se encerró en su cuarto.

La habitación era una copia barata a la que ocupaba en la Torre de los Titanes,tenía una ventana,pero en vez de dejar entrar luz,dejaba entrar aire,había una pequeña ampolleta que daba la luz suficiente para no chocar con los muebles,la cama estaba ubicada entre la ventana y un velador,pero en vez de tener una forma ovalada,era la típica cama rectangular y por último delante de una pared,estaba ubicado un escritorio,con una pequeña lámpara.

Starfire,miró su nuevo traje y su habitación,su traje,su habitación por bastante tiempo,hasta que suspiró.

-No quiero seguir aquí...- dijo tristemente- Saldré de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga.

Posteriormente se sintieron unos pasos.

-Hola Starfire- una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas,una voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- respondió molesta,evitando los saludos.

-¿Por qué crees que deseo algo pequeña?- contestó con ironía.

-Entonces,¿Me dirás por que me trajiste?- una pequeña esperanza crecía en la chica.

-No,paciencia,¿No aprendiste?- manifestó.

-Si,no tienes por que recordarlo- su esperanza se desvaneció,al igual que su energía- Voy a descansar-

-Descansa,mañana será un gran día- y con eso los pasos se alejaron.

_En la mente de la tamaraniana se formó la pregunta- ¿Mañana? ¿Un gran día? ¿Qué planeara Slade?_

* * *

Robin ya se había reunido con los demás titanes,sin embargo,en cuanto llegó y los demás lo observaron,se fue directo a su cuarto,no quería hablar con realidad no era verdad,pero con quien anhelaba hablar,no se encontraba allí,es más,ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

Inesperadamente sonó la alarma,por lo que el Chico Maravilla se apresuró a salir de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala,iba a abrir la boca cuando Cyborg dijo:

-Red-X de nuevo,en el ayuntamiento-

Robin se limitó a decir -Titanes,Vamos! - y nuevamente se precipitaron a los transportes,en la misma posición que la última vez,es decir, Cyborg,Veloz,Aqualad,Más y Menos en el auto-T,Robin en su moto,Abeja y Raven volando y Chico Bestia transformado al lado de las chicas.

Comenzaron el camino,y llegaron rápidamente al lugar del acontecimiento.

-Ríndete Red-X!- gritó Chico Bestia,en vez de Robin.

-A eso vine Titanes- dijo el anti-héroe,ante sus palabras todos quedaron confundidos.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Es una trampa?- preguntó desconfiado el Chico Maravilla.

-No,basta de juegos...Me rindo- seguía Red-X,le había costado decidir eso,pero,de alguna manera quería ayudar a Starfire.

-No te creo- contestó el líder.

-¿Por que no?,Miren- dijo señalando su cinturón,apretó un botón haciendo que se soltara,lo tomó con una mano- Aquí esta mi cinturón,No quiero pelear.

-¿Por qué?- interrogó Cyborg

-...- silencio por parte del criminal.

-RESPONDE!- exigió Robin.

-Me rindo,por que quiero ayudar a encontrar a Star,puedo ser de gran ayuda- respondió,esto último,con cierto tono de arrogancia,pero seguía firme en su posición,ayudaría a la tamaraniana,los titanes quieran o no,y a ellos les convenía mas tenerlo en su equipo,en todo caso,no sería algo permanente...¿Cierto?


	5. ¿De verdad?

Hola! Como están?,quiero agradecerles por los agradables Reviews que me han mandado,gracias también por los reviews constructivos que me ayudan a mejorar :).

Los personajes no me perteneces,pertenecen originalmente a W.B (Warner Bros)

Únicamente la historia me pertenece.

* * *

_-Me rindo,por que quiero ayudar a encontrar a Star,puedo ser de gran ayuda- respondió,esto último,con cierto tono de arrogancia,pero seguía firme en su posición,ayudaría a la tamaraniana,los titanes quieran o no,y a ellos les convenía mas tenerlo en su equipo,en todo caso,no sería algo permanente...¿Cierto?_

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!- gritó Robin, Red-X quedó perplejo.

-¿P-por qué no?- titubeó suavemente Chico Bestia.

-P-p...- en realidad al Chico Maravilla no tenía una razón clara,únicamente el no querer a ese criminal entre ellos... entre él y su Starfire y de pronto, se prendió el foco en la cabeza del titán... Criminal...- Él no puede estar con nosotros,por que es un criminal,un ladrón- argumentó Robin,con una confianza codiciable.

-Prefiero el termino anti-héroe...Pero yo solo quiero ayudarlos- dijo Red-X,saliendo del silencio.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda- discutió el líder.

-Mira...Pelos de punta,encontrare a Starfire,con o sin ti...yo solo quería ayudarlos y hacerles esto más sencillo,pero al parecer tú no quieres ayuda,piensas que puedes hacerlo todo solo,pero te equivocas,necesitas ayuda...MI ayuda- se desquitó el anti-héroe,que había perdido los estribos de forma rápida y estridente- Además el tiempo que pasamos discutiendo sobre estas tonterías,podríamos estar buscando a Starfire.

-Robin ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- intervino Cyborg.

-Claro- respondió Robin,mientras se acercaba a su amigo,sin antes darse vuelta y enviarle una mirada de odio al criminal, una vez que ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que los demás no los escucharan comenzaron a platicar.

-Debes dejarlo entrar- afirmó el humano mitad-robot.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Robin.

-Lo que escuchaste...Aunque me cueste admitirlo él tiene razón,necesitamos su ayuda-

-Cyborg,estamos con los Titanes Este,no necesitamos SU ayuda-

-Si la necesitamos - confirmó Cyborg- Viejo,a mi tampoco me agrada la idea,pero,¿Cómo encontraremos a Star?

-No lo se...aún tengo que verlo,pero ya tengo unas pistas- mintió Robin,en verdad,no sabía nada sobre el paradero de la pelirroja o sobre quien la tenía cautiva.

-¿A sí?...Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?,Porque si ya tienes pistas debemos seguirlas para encontrar a Starfire ¿No?- interrogó Cyborg,quien sospechaba de las palabras de su compañero.

-Esta bien,todavía no se nada,pero yo sé que me falta averiguar muy poco- admitió Robin,quien había caído en el juego mental de Cyborg,pero que haría lo que fuera para que Red-X no estuviera en el equipo.

-No necesariamente sería para siempre,solo hasta que encontremos a Star- Cyborg le puso una mano en el hombro a su líder,a su compañero,a su amigo,a un chico enamorado y celoso.

-Esta bien,pero solo por que quiero encontrar a Starfire- dijo Robin,pero al darse cuenta de lo que habló se apresuró a corregir- digo...para que vuelva con nosotros y nos ayude a combatir el mal-

-Lo que digas- respondió Cyborg,al mismo tiempo que volvía a reunirse con el equipo.

Una vez que todos estaban juntos,y ansiosos por la respuesta que daría el líder,se quedaron en silencio y atentos,todos sus ojos posados entre el titán con antifaz y el anti-héroe con unas X por todo el cuerpo.

-Bien...- comenzó Robin- estarás dentro del equipo...HASTA -dijo resaltando la última palabra de la frase- que encontremos a Starfire.

-Ok- contestó el criminal.

La cara de todos los titanes se des-configuró,algunos por la angustia de tener un convicto en el equipo,otros por el alivio de haber obtenido más ayuda para encontrar a su amiga,o simplemente por que no querían al criminal y no les agradaba la decisión del líder,que en realidad era solo Veloz,ya que él pensaba que sería más difícil llegar a enamorar a Starfire con Robin y además Red-X.

-Para empezar ¿Qué han descubierto?- inició Red-X

-No sabemos nada- respondió Veloz,algo molesto por tener que darle esos mínimos datos al criminal.

-¿NADA?- preguntó el anti-héroe,pero más que una pregunta,fue como un grito- ¿Han buscado si quiera a su amiga?-

-SI LA HEMOS BUSCADO!- gritó enfurecido Robin ante aquel comentario.

-Relájate niño bueno,no es para que te enojes- respondió Red-X,Robin,en vez de responder,se alejó de todos con las manos apretadas en puños,uno a cada lado de su cuerpo,pero luego decidió volver a la torre.

_-¿Qué se cree?- se preguntaba Robin,mientras iba camino a la torre,aún furioso por los comentarios del criminal- No necesitamos su ayuda,podemos nosotros solos y menos si nos va a sacar en cara no haber encontrado una pista sobre la localización de Star -pero en el fondo el líder sabía que si necesitaban ayuda y por lo cual comenzó una batalla interna- Admítelo,si necesitas ayuda...Pero no su ayuda!,o tal vez sí...NO,lo podríamos hacer solo los titanes,no teníamos por que agregarlo a él...¿O SÍ?...No,vamos Robin,__concentrado,piensa...¿Necesitabas la ayuda de alguien que obviamente esta detrás de TU Starfire? TU STAR...¿Mi Star?,¿Qué estoy_ _diciendo?,ella no me pertenece... No todavía._

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Robin ya se encontraba en la Torre de los Titanes,entró en ella y se fue directamente a la azotea,el lugar favorito de Star,el lugar que le traía,entre la brisa,muchos recuerdos... hermosos recuerdos,millones de imágenes pasaron por su mente,cuando evitó que volviera a Tamaran, todas las veces que simplemente se sentaron a conversar,pero de pronto,comenzó a recordar cuando ella no vio al Slade que había sido creado por la mente de Robin y él se enojo por último cuando ellos se pelearon por que la tamaraniana se interpuso en la lucha del Chico Maravilla,dejando escapar al criminal.

-Star ¿Dónde estas?- susurró el titan,mirando el mar,con la brisa en el rostro.

* * *

- Ya es hora de levantarse!- le gritaron a la pelirroja,golpeando la puerta de manera brusca y firme. Al escuchar esos gritos,la joven despertó y se sentó en la cama,pero los gritos persistieron.

-A levantarse!- continuaban los gritos y los golpes.

-Ya escuche!- gritó la tamaraniana,se levantó y s vistió de forma rápida,cuando salió,en frente de su puerta,se encontraban dos guardias.

-Sígueme- habló severo un guardia,el que se encontraba a su izquierda,para ser más exactos,ambos guardias se veían fuertes y eran aproximadamente 10 centímetros más grandes que Starfire,con grandes músculos,unos zapatos negros,unos pantalones cargo verdes y unas poleras negras también que marcaban cada nervio o tendón.Y aún así ella,era más fuerte que ambos hombres juntos.

Starfire siguió al hombre,no sabía a donde se dirigía,pero debía ser importante,ya que,los días anteriores la recibía un guardia o una mucama,o eso creía la pelirroja que eran esas mujeres,vestidas con unos pantalones y zapatos iguales a los de los agentes,solo que ellas andaban con una polera blanca de tiritas y siempre portaban un par de toallas en sus manos. En total no eran muchas personas,unas 20 aprox.,la mayoría eran hombres de miradas serias y grandes músculos.

Llegaron a una gran puerta de metal,que la chica nunca había visto o mejor dicho,donde nadie la había llevado. El mismo guardia que le había hablado le volvió a dirigir la palabra -Entra- fue su única palabra,pero la pronunció con tanta autoridad que la chica,se vio obligada a obedecer.

-Por fin llegas- dijo una voz entre la oscuridad.

-¿Para qué me llamaste acá? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella,tratando de ubicar la voz,pero cada vez que hablaba se distorsionaba por el eco y solo se escuchaba el mensaje que se quería transferir,mas no la ubicación de aquel sujeto.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas,primero te diré lo que quiero- respondió la voz,de pronto la imagen de un químico iluminó la habitación- Este- prosiguió la voz- es sublimado corrosivo cloruro de mercurio.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- se adelantó la suave voz de la chica.

-Paciencia- le contestó- Lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo,solo tienes que conseguirme ese químico.

-¿Y como lo haré? - la dulce chica comenzó a imaginarse teorías,y al parecer,ninguna de esas le agradaban.

-Sencillo,chiquilla,tú solo tendrás que... robar- le respondió.

Robar,era exactamente la palabra que Starfire deseaba no oír,pero al escucharla se negó,no sería un títere.

-No lo haré!- gritó ella.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó la desquiciada voz,que aunque no se podía ver el rostro de su autor,se podría asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

-COMPLETAMENTE- confirmó la pelirroja. De pronto una descarga comenzó a quemar su interior,era 10 veces peor que la última vez,pero ella mantuvo su boca cerrada,no le volvería a dar el placer de rogarle por que parara,aunque unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y los gemidos de dolor trituraban su garganta,ella se resistía,pero a cada minuto que pasaba el dolor aumentaba,hasta que ella ya no lo tolero más -PARAA!- gritó ella,fue una queja,tan fuerte,tan dolorosa,que cualquiera que haya escuchado hubiera sentido compasión por aquella indefensa criatura,cualquiera menos Slade,al parecer,quien aumentó la magnitud del dolor,para luego pararlo súbitamente.

-Ahora sí lo harás- aseguró el villano de máscara bicolor,apareciendo de las sombras -Llévensela!- gritó y los guardias acataron sus ordenes,tomando en sus brazos a una débil,pero no inconsciente,Starfire,pero antes de irse,escuchó unas palabras por parte de su raptor:

-Ella es el punto débil de Robin,con ella lo venceré fácilmente- luego de eso no vio nada,pero seguía sintiendo.

* * *

Los demás titanes ,incluido Red-X,ya se encontraban en la Torre,revisando archivos,cámaras,satélites,todo lo que les pudiera dar una pista sobre la ubicación de la chica,pero al parecer no había rastro de ella,es como si hubiera desaparecido.

Pero... si se miraba atentamente,no se encontraban todos los titanes,faltaba uno,pero todos estaban tan ocupados,que no se habían dado cuenta,excepto Raven,que al percatarse,no dudó hacía donde dirigirse,no fue a su habitación,pues sabía que él no estaría ahí,él estaba melancólico y cuando se ponía así,siempre se dirigía a la azotea.

-¿Quieres compañía?- preguntó al llegar arriba.

-Creo que si- respondió él,con desgana.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó la chica gótica. Robin la miró de forma extraña,ya que él sabía que cuando quisiera,ella podría entrar en su mente y saber que piensa,que oculta,que ve, que desea,y todos los rincones de su ser.

-Cosas...- respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- insistió ella.

-Donde se encontrara Starfire,cuanto tardaremos en encontrarla,si se encuentra bien y...- el Chico Maravilla no quería terminar la frase.

- Y Red-X- contestó ella,su compañero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-No se que pensar de él,si es malo,si de verdad cambió,cuanto cambió,que lo hizo cambiar,que piensa conseguir...simplemente no puedo confiar en él...no puedo- decía Robin.

-Con el tiempo,todo se sabe- dijo ella- Yo tampoco puedo saber eso,solo el tiempo dirá- contestó la chica de capa.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír - Tu si puedes Raven,cuando quieras,puedes entrar en la mente de Red-X y saber la verdad- él la miró- ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

-No- dijo ella de forma fría -Creo que mejor te dejaré solo- dijo mientras se levantaba - Debo ir a meditar.

-Claro...ve- respondió él pacificamente,sin despegar su vista del mar y volvió a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Este fue el capítulo de hoy..¿Qué les pareció?,gracias por leer =D.

Se aceptan agradablemente Reviews constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar,pero por favor sin insultos.


	6. Starfire¿Duele mucho?

**Hola! XD,bueno hace muuucho tiempo que no estaba por aquí,me alegra haber vuelto :3  
**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen,son obra de W.B y D.C cómics,blah blah blah (ya saben lo que viene =D)

* * *

**P.o.V Starfire:**

_¿Qué ocurre?,¿Por que todo está tan oscuro?...Escuche algo,¿Pasos?,sí,son unos pasos,se esta acercando..._

-Abre los ojos mi querida aprendiz- trató de sonar dulce,pero igualmente su voz transmitía maldad.-Vamos pequeña- repitió.

_Debo abrir los ojos,uno dos y tres... mis ojos,¿Ya los abrí? ¿Por que sigue oscuro? ¿Que esta sucediendo?,tengo que seguir intentando,vamos Starfire._.. _SIII!,espera,¿Donde estoy? ¿Slade?_

-Por fin despiertas chiquilla- me dijo el villano monótonamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

-Ya es el día- ¿Por qué trata de ser "amable"?

-¿Día? ¿Día para que?- y de pronto en recuerdos del día anterior inundaron mi mente...NOOO... hoy es el día en que tendré que...

-Hoy tendrás que robar para mi él químico que te nombre- como si leyera mi mente me respondió...

Me levanté como pude,estaba ubicada en una camilla ¿Cómo llegue aquí?,bueno eso no importa,mire mi cuerpo,seguía con ese traje que tanto odiaba,pero hasta que no supiera como escapar no podré hacer nada,solo puedo preguntarme dos cosas...

¿Mis amigos se han preocupado de mí?...¿Me han buscado?

-Bien,dime donde es- mi voz sonó derrotada,más de lo que me hubiera querido demostrar,pero no lo podía ocultar,me sentía enojada,extraña,débil...Vencida.

-Toma,este mapa te dirá donde es y el camino que debes seguir para poder llegar,debes hacerlo rápido,no es muy complicado. Yo te ayudare a lograr pasar la seguridad. Una vez que entres debes subir al quinto piso,tercera puerta a la derecha,la única puerta de hierro,ojalá "tus amigos" no lleguen,pero si aparecen... no te preocupes- con esas palabras,con esas míseras palabras logró que mis ojos se abrieran como platos,no,como dos ollas verdes en mi cara,aunque no lo podía ver,lo podía sentir... ¿Qué pensaba hacer si llegaban a aparecer?

-OK- y con eso dirigí mis ojos al mapa,una vez que ya logré ubicar donde se encontraba mi objetivo,salí de la sala,tratando de demostrar confianza,aunque por dentro estuviera tiritando,e incluso sollozando,no quería robar,no deseaba luchar con los Titanes,quienes no dudaba,iban a aparecer.

Una vez que estuve fuera alcé el vuelo,aunque me costó bastante,en estos momentos,pensamientos felices era lo que menos tenía.

* * *

**P.o.V Robin:**

_Starfire...¿Donde estás?¿Con quién te encuentras?¿Como estas?¿Estas bien?¿Estas mal?_

Hoy como los días anteriores yo estaba en mi habitación buscando pistas sobre la ubicación de Starfire,MI Starfire,tan dulce,tan inocente,tan ella. Hay que admitir que nada es lo mismo sin ella,en la Torre no se siente la típica alegría,todo se encuentra tenso y sin vida.

En esos momentos Cyborg estaba hablando con Abeja,ellos han estado llamando mucho últimamente,por lo que me he enterado,a petición de Veloz,el quería estar al tanto de toda la investigación, y si bien eso es bueno,ya que necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible para encontrar a nuestra amiga,no podía evitar sentir los celos carcomiendo mi interior,y ahora más encima, dentro de la Torre se encontraba un "anti-héroe" como el se hacía llamar,él también se estaba preocupando mucho por Star,eso no me molestaría si es que ellos no trataran de enamorar a mi estrella,y aunque ella los rechazaba ellos no se rendían,yo lo quería golpear cada vez que si quiera mencionaran el nombre de esa dulce extraterrestre.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos,tantas preguntas y ni siquiera una respuesta,ya he perdido la cuenta de los días en que no he estado con ella,si me preguntan diría que ha sido un año,pero no ha sobre-pasado la semana. Pensamientos,pensamientos por doquier (N/A: Como pensamientos,pensamientos everywhere) y de pronto en mi cuarto comienza a sonar una molestosa alarma,salgo apresurado,y observó que toda la Torre-T estaba teñida de rojo,al llegar a la sala Cyborg,quien ya había terminado su video-llamada con los Titanes Este,estaba sentado observando la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté con el tono demandante que me caracterizaba.

-Un robo en una industria de químicos- me responde mi amigo mitad robot-Ya les mande la ubicación.

-Titanes...Vamos!- dije la típica frase- Incluyendote Red-X- él me miro y aunque traía la máscara,podía sentir su ironía,era como si me transmitiera un "No me digas" por la vista,lo cual siempre me ha irritado,si no fuera por el robo,con gusto hubiera roto esa estúpida mascarita suya.

Nos dirigimos,todos apresurados, al garaje,yo me subí a mi Moto-r (N/A: En realidad no se si se escribe así o R-Moto),Cyborg y "ese otro" en el Auto-T,Chico Bestia transformado en halcón iba volando junto a Raven. Salimos en dirección a las coordenadas entregadas por mi amigo robótico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

No tardamos en llegar y cuando entramos nos llevamos la sorpresa de que no habían forzado nada,los circuitos de seguridad estaban intactos,y no había ni rastros de los guardias. ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

-Sepárense- ordené,no sabíamos que estaba buscando el ladrón o por donde se había ido y teníamos que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible- Raven y Chico Bestia ustedes por el primer piso,Cyborg en el segundo piso y yo buscaré en el tercero- todos asintieron y una vez que estábamos caminando en caminos diferentes,alguien se aclara la garganta...Me había olvidado de él...

- ¿Y yo? ¿Me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada?- dijo sonando como un niño haciendo puchero.

-Si claro X,por que así serás de mucha ayuda- respondió Raven sarcásticamente.

-Bueno,niño pequeño- traté de hacerlo enojar,aún sabiendo que estaba mal,no podía evitarlo,en todo caso,el me dice "niño pájaro","semáforo","niño bueno","niño bonito"... un sobre-nombre por mi parte no le hará mal- tu irás conmigo...¿Feliz?- no pude evitar la pequeña risita,pero no duro mucho.

-MMMM- dijo molesto,había logrado mi objetivo. Pero en medio de toda esa victoria se escuchó un golpe,mire a Cyborg quien al mismo tiempo me miraba a mi,le di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y para mi suerte el entendió,él comenzó a caminar enfrente de todos,Raven lo siguió y luego Red-X,pero Chico Bestia al parecer no entendía.

-Chico Bestia- susurró Raven con una mirada atemorizante. Él la miró confundido,ella por su parte le hizo una seña con la mano para que la fin mi amigo verde comprendió y se encaminó junto a todos los demás,la explosión había ocurrido en el tercer piso,todos corrimos lo más silenciosamente que pudimos. En medio del camino el ex-convicto se nos adelantó,y pronto lo vi desaparecer por donde antes,sin duda,se había localizado una puerta.

Todos entramos en fila y al entrar se pudo ver una figura femenina caminar de manera ágil,en dirección a la ventana,no se podían ver los rasgos,lo único que se podía observar era su larga cabellera,Red-X corrió tras ella,pero por alguna razón la extraña era más veloz que él,pero eso no impidió que ,ahora todo el grupo,la siguiera,Raven por su parte hizo aparecer una figura de cuervo a su alrededor y atravesó la pared,para llegar más rápidamente a la dirección de la misteriosa chica.

Comencé a correr,y a lo lejos pude ver que mi compañera gótica se encontraba paralizada,y frente a ella la extraña estaba...¿Volando?,me seguí acercando y yo también me quede quieto,en shock. De pronto todos los demás Titanes se acercaron y quedaron en nuestro mismo estado,incluso el "anti-héroe" no se podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Star-Starfire?- fue lo único que pude musitar.

* * *

**P.o.V Starfire:**

-¿Star-Starfire?- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de mi del líder de los titanes,de mi mejor amigo... de Robin.

_-ATACA!- _me ordenaba una y otra vez una voz en mi oído,que se escuchaba a través de un comunicador muy pequeño. Yo no podía reaccionar,esto era justo lo que ocurría en mis pesadillas. Yo no quería atacar a mis amigos,mire a cada uno de ellos,y de alguna forma ellos me comprendieron,pero hubo un integrante por el cual me sorprendió su presencia.

-¿Qué hace Red-X con ustedes?- pregunté inconscientemente,pero al ver como todos me fulminaban con la mirada,descubrí que abrir la boca no fue la mejor opción.

_-Ataca aprendiz,o sino yo me haré cargo de la situación-_ ¿Él se haría cargo de la situación?¿Qué significaba eso?.

-No- dije en un susurro,solo audible para quien se encontraba detrás del comunicador.

-_¿No?- _preguntó indignado la persona detrás del comunicador-_Pequeña aprendiz,¿Tú aún no aprendes que siempre debes hacerme caso?-_ya sabía lo que venía ahora,baje mi altura,hasta llegar al suelo,estaba esperando la descarga quemar mi interior al parecer no ocurría,observe a mis amigos,quienes aún no reaccionaban,o tal ves estaban pensando sobre que hacer,si atacarme o dejarme ir,hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Ami...- iba a entablar la conversación,o tratar de romper ese incómodo silencio,cuando el dolor por fin llegó,por un minuto había olvidado que en mi mano derecha tenía ese químico de nombre extraño que Slade me ordenó llevar,pero era tanto el dolor y tan repentino que lo deje caer. Mire a mis compañeros con angustia,pero el dolor seguía aumentando,cerré mis ojos,ahogando un grito,sentí unas manos reconfortantes en mi espalda,no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, esas manos pertenecían a ...Robin.

_-Te lo advertí- _me habló mi supuesto "maestro",y como si su voz causara un efecto en mi,sentí como si martillaran mi cabeza,ya no pude más,no soporte el dolor,era demasiado,apoye mis manos en el suelo y di un grito que ni yo sabía era capaz de dar,pero al vocear sentía como mi garganta se iba desgarrando,ya no me importaba,mi único deseo era que ese dolor cesara.

-HAZ QUE PARE!,POR FAVOR!,PIEDAD!- rogaba yo una y otra vez,abrí mis ojos y delante de mi se encontraban Raven,quien me miraba con una cara que me transfería su dolor e impotencia,Chico Bestia que miraba aterrado y Cyborg que por su ojo humano me miraba con una inutilidad y pena enormes,me dejé caer y Robin me dio la vuelta,para que me pueda observar,o para que yo lo observe a él, el dolor no paraba,dolía,¿Por que no podía quedar inconsciente como las otras veces? ¿Por que tenía que seguir sufriendo?.

Dí otro bramido de dolor,y me retorcí en el suelo.- AYUDAA!...POR FAVOR!...PARAAA!-lágrimas de dolor rodaban por mis mejillas,abrí los ojos y justo en frente Robin,que me miraba,si bien llevaba su antifaz,su observación me transmitía desconsuelo,con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me impulse hacía arriba y lo abrasé,más bien,me aferré a él en busca de una pizca de felicidad,de fortaleza,de fuerza,no lo quería dejar ir,y al parecer él tampoco a mi,y eso fue lo último que sentí,a mi mejor amigo,quien levanto delicadamente mi cuerpo y comenzó rodearlo con sus brazos.

* * *

Como habrán notado este es bastante diferente a los anteriores,solo quería ver que pensaban... ¿Les gustó? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Un sigue así? O tal vez... ¿Apestas?

Cambié bastantes aspectos,le puse,puntos de vista de los personajes y unas pocas notas de la autora... ¿Como les gusta más? o tal vez ¿Una mezcla de ambos?...Ustedes deciden como continuo,o tal vez ¿Lo paro?,como dije ustedes decidan,no tengan miedo a dar su punto de vista.

Recibo con gusto los Reviews que me ayuden como "escritora" (si es que me puedo llamar yo misma así).

Bye...Besitos y cuidense Poshitas! :3


End file.
